


bury our love deep under earth

by stardusting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Ever After Zine, M/M, Wowow, Zine, it's a hades and persephone au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: They were both tired of years of meetings being just at the lip of the Underworld’s entrance where the River Styx began its proper flow, years of being close but not close enough, never close enough.





	bury our love deep under earth

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the [Ever After Promptis Zine](https://twitter.com/everafterzine) which I was so grateful to take part in! Thank you so much to everyone who supported and contributed works. It was an honor!!

“I have to leave soon.” 

Prompto stops tracing nonsensical patterns on the back of Noctis’s hand to twine their fingers together as they walk through a darkened field. With each footfall, new life springs forth beneath Prompto’s bare feet; brightly colored flowers unfurling and reaching out to him as if he were the sun. They don’t last long, withering and dying as soon as he steps far enough away because living things are rarely sustained within the domain of the dead. 

New life doesn’t belong here. 

Prompto doesn’t belong here, but Noctis aches for him to stay. 

“They probably miss me back at the surface.” Prompto continues, a crooked smile curving his lips. “Aranea’s probably throwing a fit, and Luna and Ravus must be worried too.”

King Regis had warned him of as much when Prompto had first entered the Underworld’s court and pleaded to stay if only for a little while. He warned Prompto that he should leave as soon as possible, that people would notice his absence from the surface if he was gone for too long, that the darkness would swallow him eventually. But Prompto had a determined set to his jaw and hands curled so tightly into fists that refused to shake when he assured them that everything would be fine if he stayed just for a little while, just so he could actually be with Noctis. 

They were both tired of years of meetings being just at the lip of the Underworld’s entrance where the River Styx began its proper flow, years of being close but not close enough, never close enough. Noctis wasn’t permitted to the surface, and Prompto wasn’t supposed to be in the Underworld either, but Prompto’s a special sort of brave and a lovely sort of daring, so he crossed the threshold and didn’t look back. 

“Queen Sylva is worried.” Noctis says, and only knows this because Ignis had told him that she often stands near the entrance and begs for Prompto’s return while the earth steadily dies around her feet. “Maybe I can convince dad to let me go with you.” 

“That’d be a great idea.” Prompto’s smile is bright and the excitement in his voice genuine even though they know that won’t be possible for a few years yet. The last time Noctis went to the surface was when he was young and nearly killed by humans foolish enough to believe that they could defeat death; it’s a fear his father is not yet over, those god-killing humans who somehow found a way to fell Shiva herself decades prior. “Maybe you could get Iggy and Gladio to chaperones to help sweeten the deal.”

“I don’t think they’d appreciate being downgraded to chaperones.” 

They like Prompto well enough, Noctis knows at least that much, and that’s all he can really ask for. He also knows that their duties keep them the busiest in the Underworld at times; Ignis with his management of those that cross Styx, and Gladio making sure everyone goes to their proper place. Besides, Noctis is selfish in the way he wants his time spent with Prompto to be just the two of them, but he knows better. Knows that you can’t bottle the sun and keep it for yourself. That’s why Prompto can’t stay. 

“It was a good idea.” Noctis assures, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Prompto’s eye when he catches a glimmer of disappointment. “Maybe one day.”

Prompto nods his head, petals from the flowers weaved into a crown laced through his hair float down gently and land on his shoulders. His smile is more subdued now, not truly convinced, but not willing to give up hope. Noctis watches as Prompto’s eyes trail until they settle on the tree in the middle of the field and the bright red fruit that it bears. 

“You won’t let me eat anything here.” Prompto says, voice soft enough that it would have gotten lost in the sound of rivers’ distant flow and the cries newly made spirits if Noctis wasn’t close enough. 

“You know why, Prom.” Noctis sighs, more affectionate than anything else. 

He rests a hand against Prompto’s cheek so that they may look at each other properly. He’s still not over it really, how warm Prompto is as if the sunlight constantly finds a way to reach him despite how deep under the earth he is. The only lights they have here are flickering candles and will-o-wisps floating towards the surface. 

“I know,” Prompto nods and turns his head enough to place a quick kiss against the palm of Noctis’s hand. “But you don’t have to protect me from it.”

“I’m not trying to protect you, not really. It’s just...it’s just a big decision choosing to stay here. You have family and freedom back up on the surface and worshipers who adore you. You’ll be missed. They’re missing you already, and it’s only been a month.” 

“I have you too.” Prompto says, strained and insistent in a way that makes Noctis’s heart clench. “Isn’t it part of my freedom to choose to want to spend time with you?”

Noctis feels his face flush at such genuine words but nods regardless and tries again. “But it’s the surface, Prom. You got sunlight and flowers and birds and those chocobos you really like up there. We don’t really have those here.” 

Prompto hums then as if he’s considering the options. “I guess that would be a deal breaker at any other place, but having you here does make up for most of it.”

“Most of it?”

“Kinda hard to make up for not having chocobos. Maybe you could petition to get some down here.”

“Sure.” Noctis draws the vowels of the word out as he begins to walk them out of the field and away from the temptation of the low-hanging fruit. “I’ll ask Lady Etro and everything, see if she can pull some strings for me.” 

“That’d be nice,” Prompto says, and then ducks in on himself, almost shy. “I won’t have to meet her, will I?” 

“If you stay here you might. She’s no worse than dad though, but she’s an old god, so she’s…” words lost, he makes a vague gesture with his free hand. It’s hard to find the words to describe his primordial ancestor.

“Big?”

Not what he was going for, but it works regardless. “Pretty big, but like I said, she’s not bad.”

Noctis goes on to speak of his predecessor, voice filled with a sort of fondness that you wouldn’t hear in anyone’s voices when speaking of Death herself. So wrapped in his tales, he doesn’t properly notice Prompto’s last fleeting glance towards the tree. 

* * *

It’s night when Noctis wakes to the sound of rustling near him and grows even more awake when he realizes there’s no warmth of another person draped over him to keep the chill away. He worries for the short few seconds it takes to open his eyes and see Prompto there sitting on the bed- fingertips and lips stained red from the fruit cupped in his palm.

“I want this.” He says as Noctis slowly pushes himself up to properly to protest. “And...and I haven’t eaten many, just enough so that if they aren’t happy then they can’t separate us, not completely.” 

“Prompto,” Noctis says, voice sleep roughed still but the tone is filled with an emotion indescribable.

He places a hand on the back of Prompto’s neck and lets his fingers thread through the downy soft hairs there as he pulls them close together. Noctis kisses the sweet red off of Prompto’s lips and then kisses the freckles scattered across his cheeks and whispers  _ I love you _ in between each breath and presses their foreheads together when he’s done, breathless and hopeless in love with this person weaved from sunlight. 

“Are you happy?” Prompto asks; the waver in his voice just barely there, eyes darting briefly to the fruit now toppled on the floor in a bright burst of red.

“Of course I’m happy.” Noctis insists. “Will you be happy here? It’s not the same. It won’t be easy. I don’t want -” He cuts himself off, words trapped in his throat, unable currently to voice the fears he may have. 

Maybe one day, when he’s older and more sure of himself, more confident about his future. But the sheer idea of Prompto one day regretting his choice leaves him feeling more fragile than glass, like if he even says those words they’ll actually come into being because words have power no matter if you’re god or mortal.

Prompto catches on easy though since he knows Noctis better than anyone at this point, so he’s quick to reassure and soothe the fears that Noctis won’t speak of. 

“We’ll be fine, Noct.” He places a kiss on the bridge of Noctis’s nose, glad when he gets a small smile in return. “We have all the time in the world to get this right.”  


End file.
